Right Here, Right Now
by ella-archaeologist
Summary: Spoilers for HP:HBP film AU Harry/Hermione Harry does the right thing for once and Hermione lets him.One Shot


Author's Note: I have just seen the film Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and there were so many HARRY/Hermione moments I was like I have got to write something on it. So spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the film yet, you have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The song is from HSM3.

**Right Here, Right Now**

_If this is forever, What could be better_

_We've already proved it works,_

"How does it feel when you watch Ginny with Dean?" She asked me as she cried. It had been a weird day. But now sitting with a sobbing Hermione there was only one thing to do. I stare down at her and then she stared up into my green eyes. I had never noticed she had pretty eyes, but I had never been that close. Then the conversation I had had with Dumbledore earlier came up in my memory and the way I had reacted...

No, she is just my friend!

He had been so defensive. He hadn't even thought about it and here on this step things were getting clearer. He didn't want to think anymore. Tomorrow could wait as could all the complications. He looked down at Hermione's lips and back to her eyes and she closed them; letting a tear fall. He wiped it away.

_But in Two-thousand-one-hundred-and-twenty-three hours,_

_A bend in the universe,_

"Hermione..."

Ron and Lavender walked in and Harry looked up at Ron. He looked slightly flushed. "Oh this room seems to be taken." She said.

_It's gonna make everything in our whole world change,_

_And he knows that where we are will never be the same,_

Ron lifted his eyebrows and I knew what he was thinking. Hermione just looked up at him eyes filling with tears again.

They left very soon and Hermione collapsed to my shoulder. I answered her question.

"I bit like this." I said quietly. We sat there a little longer and then something clicked. Ginny had Dean and now Ron had Lavender so why couldn't this work?

_Right Here, Right Now, I'm looking at you_

_And my heart loves the view, Cause you mean everything..._

I turned around to face Hermione and kissed her. She wasn't surprised or disgusted she just kissed back.

It didn't matter anymore Ginny, Ron, time itself. Things just slowed down and I knew that anything that got in the way we could make up tomorrow.

_Right Here, I promise you somehow,_

_That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be_

_But right now there's you and me..._

The kissing got needier. I didn't know what was happening only that seconds later I was taking off her tee and she was taking off my tee and together we were locking the door to a bathroom stall. I didn't know whether we were in the girls or the boys but at that moment things didn't matter. All that mattered was I was with her and she wanted to be with me.

I wasn't thinking anymore. The consequences of this didn't matter and maybe this was wrong but I just didn't think.

~~**~~

Next morning was awkward. Ron was still with Lavender and Hermione kept trying to start a conversation. We were sitting in the great hall for breakfast when I broke the tension. "Hermione about last night..."

She looked panicked and then realised that Ron was still face licking with Lavender and gave it up. "Look Harry we are both grownups if you never want to talk about last night again it's alright." Her eyes were watering again. I grabbed her hands and told her.

"No Hermione I was wondering whether you wanted to go to get a butter beer later and we could go on a proper date." She started to smile and hugged me.

"Harry this is going to cause so many problems..." She started and I cut her off with a heart warming kiss. I realised everything was going quiet.

_You and me...but right now there's you and me..._

We broke apart and realised that the entire table was staring at us as we had been macking. Ron had his mouth open. I looked at Hermione she had gone red. Ron was now looking for words.

I leaned over and said "Save it, I'll tell you later."

I then grabbed Hermione's hand and we left the hall both laughing.


End file.
